


we'll set the lab on fire (can't promise it's just metaphorically)

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not perfect. Jemma Simmons was insane. Jemma Simmons was a mad scientist waiting to happen and Skye was going to be her first victim, she’d have to leave everything to Trip and Mike and put in her will that this was all Coulson’s fault for asking her to take a science class “for her own good”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll set the lab on fire (can't promise it's just metaphorically)

It all started when Skye’s old lab partner dropped out of class in fear that she would set him on fire since that one time that she was fiddling with the Bunsen burner and his notes just so happened to catch fire. It was an accident. Mike doesn’t believe her.

So Skye was left partnerless and screwed because chemistry was not her forte at all but she had promised her foster dad that she would take one science class and biology meant dissecting which was a no and physics was…also a no. That her foster dad was also the vice principal of the school did not help at all. Thus was Skye’s tragic life as she moaned about it to Trip.

Trip chuckled, patting her shoulder. “Relax, your life ain’t so bad, I heard that Jemma Simmons partner just dropped the class too.”

Skye brightened. “You better not be joking Trip.”

Jemma Simmons was one of the big science kids of their school alongside Fitz. He ruled the mathematics and physics classes while Jemma was the star of chemistry and biology. If she could be partnered with Jemma then her problems were solved. It was perfect.

* * *

 

It was not perfect. Jemma Simmons was insane. Jemma Simmons was a mad scientist waiting to happen and Skye was going to be her first victim, she’d have to leave everything to Trip and Mike and put in her will that this was all Coulson’s fault for asking her to take a science class “for her own good”.

“ _Skye_.” How had Jemma gotten to the same level of exasperation after one day that Coulson had when he said her name after five years? “Pay attention, this is fascinating.”

Skye groaned and risked a glance at the clock again. It was mocking her by telling her there was still twenty minutes left in class, clearly she had been her for hours already listening to Jemma yammer on about compounds and mixtures and this vial and that reaction.

Not that listening to Jemma was that terrible. She had a nice voice and whenever she got excited it was like she couldn’t keep her hand still and her accent got even cuter. It’s just that the things that she’s talking about are _so boring_.

She watches Jemma use the pipette to pull liquid from one of the beakers and add it to the mixture already over the Bunsen burner that turns it a deep blue. Obviously it’s not what Jemma was looking for because she frowns and wrinkles her nose in way that Skye does not completely think of adorable rabbits. (only because she actually thinks ‘bunnies’ as the word instead.)

This would all be fine except then the mixture boils over and Skye’s yelping and praying this isn’t acid and this, this is why Jemma Simmons is going to be the death of her.

Miss Weaver makes them stay late to clean up.

“I am so sorry Skye, I didn’t think it would do that. Granted it was very interesting that it did since I was looking for a _completely_ different reaction so obviously I must have gotten the mixture wrong but you’d think that even with that it wouldn’t have boiled over like it did given that all I did was-“

Skye lets the words roll over her, it’s not like she’ll understand them anyway. But possible death aside she’s not actually mad at Jemma.

“It’s okay,” Skye shrugs, “I wasn’t doing anything anyway.”

Lies. She was going to meet up with Trip and Mike like she does every day after school. She should probably have texted them so they know she’s okay.

She and Jemma finish up and stand up together, maybe it’s the fumes that have made them dizzy because Skye doesn’t remember being this close to Jemma when she first stood up but if she really wanted to she could count Jemma’s eyelashes that frame her beautiful brown eyes.

Brown eyes should not look so attractive in washed out lights of a chemistry classroom. Skye knows that first hand, her brown eyes certainly don’t whenever she sees her reflection. She can feel every puff of air against her cheek as Jemma breathes and it’s highly distracting because it’s making Skye torn between looking at her eyes or her lips.

That’s when her cell phone goes off and whatever spell was woven between them breaks. Skye grabs her phone and glances at it to see it’s a text from Trip telling her they’re out front.

“Well. This has been fun.” Skye slips her backpack over her shoulder. “I gotta dash.”

She zigs when Jemma zags and brushes they’re bodies far far too close together. When she reaches Mike and Trip she’s still a bit flush from the memories.

“Are you blushing?” Trip asks, because he’s the worst friend ever obviously.

“No. It’s just from fumes.”

Trip hmm’s in an unconvinced tone, “You know Jemma’s pretty and you’re awfully late. Something you wanna be telling us, Skye?”

Skye grabs a flyer off the walls and wads it up into a ball to throw at him, she doesn’t disagree that Jemma’s pretty though, and Mike snickers.

“You don’t get to laugh,” Skye tells him. “This is all your fault anyway.”

She ignores Mike’s protests that it was for his own safety. She’s a little busy worrying about her own now.

* * *

 

The next day Skye spends the whole chemistry class watching Jemma and nodding here and there as she talks.

Obviously she should have been paying more attention because the next thing she knows the beaker that Jemma just passed her has shattered in her hand.

Her main goal shouldn’t be to tell Jemma that everything’s fine as Jemma’s apologizing to her profusely and Miss Weaver is calling the hospital. Somehow it is.

Her dad barges in to the classroom, everything becomes a blur until she’s at the hospital with her hand being stitched up. At least she gets a lollipop out of all of this.

When she walks out of the room Jemma’s standing in front of her pacing and muttering, oblivious to Skye before her so she waves her hand and with the lollipop still in her mouth she mumbles “’Sup Jemma?”

Jemma stops and when she sees Skye her eyes light up, it’s probably just because she’s glad Skye’s safe or something but Skye wants to pretend it’s just because it’s Skye standing in front of her and no one else.

“Skye, I am so sorry, are you okay?” Jemma’s got this whole kicked puppy routine down. If Skye wasn’t semi attracted to her already she might have started then.

“It’s cool.” Skye tries to say but the lollipop doesn’t make it easy, she holds up her hand. “Good as new.”

Jemma must understand her anyway because some of the tension eases from her shoulders even if she is still biting her lip in worry. Obviously she needs some cheering up the same as Skye even if she is going to be the death of Skye.

Skye pulls the lollipop out of her mouth and offers it towards Jemma. “Want a lick?”

Jemma wrinkles her nose. “Skye that’s disgusting.’

“I’m sanitary. I know where my mouth’s been.” Not kissing Jemma but that’s beside the point. Or is that the point? The problem? Those drugs the nurse gave her must be kicking in.

Jemma doesn’t take the lollipop. Skye pouts about it the whole way home. Her dad has no idea why and Trip laughs uproariously when she calls after he’s made sure that she’s actually okay; she knew she should have called Mike first. (That’s such a lie, he would laugh too. She doesn’t know why she keeps hanging out with those two.)

When she comes back to school there’s a bag hanging by her locker that’s full of lollipops and a sticky note with Jemma’s loopy writing saying ‘sorry again’. Her heart doesn’t skip a beat. (Not just one at least.)

* * *

 

When she finally does kiss Jemma it’s in the middle of class with Jemma going about oxidization or something. She’s elated when Jemma kisses back and together they taste like artificial lemon lollipops and tea. It’s addicting.

They’re so distracted they don’t see the moment their lab desk catches on fire.

Her dad let’s her drop chemistry class in favour for computers, “for the good of everyone else”. (she likes it better but it does mean she has to rush across school from one end to the other to meet Jemma after class for a kiss. It’s worth it.)


End file.
